


Espinas

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea era darle una sorpresa a Satoko, no perderse en el bosque en la mitad de la noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espinas

Shion podía recordar con facilidad al menos una docena de veces en las que se había metido en problemas por sus arrebatos, pero al menos en ninguna de esas ocasiones había terminado en medio de un bosque desconocido en plena noche.

Al comienzo lo único que quería era hacerles una visita sorpresa a Satoko y a Rika, principalmente para vengarse de la rubia, quien con su última trampa había causado más daños que de costumbre; pero al ver en el camino algunas de las trampas de Houjou pensó que sería buena idea tomar un atajo, lo cual la llevó a caminar cerca a los árboles. Ese fue su mayor error.

Si se hubiese detenido un momento a pensar, Shion habría notado que la razón por la que habían trampas visibles era por que las verdaderas trampas yacían en el camino que _parecía_ seguro.

Esquivar dos cubetas llenas de agua, tres cuerdas unidas a varios troncos, una red y un hueco cubierto de hojas la hizo internarse más y más en la floresta, pero, irónicamente, fue una simple raíz la que consiguió hacerla caer y perder todo sentido de orientación.

Y allí estaba, completamente perdida, con una pequeña linterna cuya batería podía acabarse en cualquier minuto y con la única esperanza de reencontrar alguna trampa que le indicara que estaba cerca al camino o a la casa misma.

Shion no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo había caminado, pero al fin encontró una larga cuerda, simple mecanismo que Satoko usaba continuamente en sus trampas, justo en el momento en que la linterna se apagó.

Fuese su suerte buena o mala tenía que arriesgarse, por lo que comenzó a caminar a ciegas, deseosa de salir del bosque lo más pronto posible. Otro error.

Si hubiese esperado a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad habría visto el arbusto espinoso unos metros adelante; en vez de eso fueron las espinas del mismo lo que la alertaron de su presencia.

"¡Lo que faltaba!" pensó, deteniéndose para desenredar su ropa del arbusto.

Dos incidentes después Shion al fin encontró el camino, todo gracias a una pequeña luz que resultó ser una linterna en manos de Satoko, lo cual consiguió que su molestia con la rubia desapareciera casi por completo. Casi. Ver que ésta parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien hizo el resto.

—Al fin apareces, Shion-san —comenzó la pequeña cuando la vio en el borde del bosque—. Nos has dado muchos problemas. ¡Llevamos al menos una hora buscándote! —La menor de las gemelas Sonozaki no esperaba escuchar tales palabras.

—¿Buscándome? Pero... — _se suponía que era una sorpresa_ , terminó en su mente al mismo tiempo que la otra continuaba hablando.

—Mion-san llamó a preguntar si ya estabas aquí. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de noche y...? Oh. —Satoko cerró los ojos un segundo antes de gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Rika! ¡Aquí está! Ahora —continuó, bajando la voz—, tenemos que curar eso —finalizó señalando el brazo derecho de la peliverde.

Shion quiso reclamar, decirle que estaba bien, pero al ver las heridas en su brazo cambió de idea y siguió en silencio a Houjou, mientras se maravillaba internamente ante su actitud. ¿Dónde había quedado la niña que lloraba por cualquier cosa?

"Satoshi se sentirá orgulloso cuando vuelva" pensó, sonriendo.

La caminata hasta la casa no fue larga, y en el momento que entró se encontró con una nueva sorpresa.

—Oh, Satoko, nunca pensé que fueses tan organizada —dijo en un tono burlón, a sabiendas de que, posiblemente, era Rika quien mantenía la morada así.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó la rubia, ignorando su comentario, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa, en busca del botiquín del primero auxilios. Por segunda vez Shion sonrió, orgullosa de ver como la pequeña Satoko estaba madurando.

Antes de que Houjou regresase la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una seria Rika, quien se detuvo a observarla por unos segundos.

—Satoko estaba muy preocupada —dijo en voz baja y en un tono tal que, por un momento, Shion pensó que no estaba hablando con una niña, sino con una persona mayor que había tenido todo tipo de experiencias en el pasado. Tal vez por eso decidió ser sincera.

—Lo sé.


End file.
